FPC connectors are widely used in electronic devices and systems to establish electrical connections between a flexible printed circuit board and a main circuit board. In addition to providing electrical connections, such connectors also mechanically attached the FPC together to prevent disconnection. A conventional FPC connector uses metal pieces to hold the FPC to the connector. During installation of the FPC to the connector, the FPC may be scratched by the metal pieces and hence the circuits on the FPC may be damaged.
It is therefore desirable to provide an FPC connector which is capable of reliably holding the FPC without scratching or damaging the FPC circuits.